Tutus and Leotards
by Merci's Savior
Summary: OneShot. There was only one girl that could make him wear a tutu and a leotard. And damned if she wasn't worth the humiliation and every photo taken. Before NCIS. Shannon/Gibbs


**Inspired by a conversation between the team in Episode 6 'Cracked' Season 8. In case you don't know or need reminding, this is the conversation I'm talking about.**

**"Well, trust me. This woman could get Gibbs into a tutu and leotard if she wanted to." Dinozzo.**

**"Not likely, in this lifetime Dinozzo." Gibbs**

**"No, Boss. I'm sure you would never wear a leotard. But if you did, you would pull it off." Dinozzo.**

**Now onto the story. :)**

* * *

There were few things that he would refuse to do for his girls. Very few things. He thought that wearing a tutu and a leotard, performing in front of other Marine families with his daughter for a dance recital, would be one of them.

Even the embarrassment, that he would suffer, seemed worth it when he took his daughter's facial expression when she thought he was going to refuse. He felt like his heart was breaking and he hadn't even responded yet. Were those tears? Gibbs sighed, he was on leave from the Marine Corp for three weeks, it had started yesterday. All he had wanted was three quiet weeks, maybe take Kelly fishing, or a trip to the beach, just spend some time with his girls uninterrupted by being deployed. Simple, calm, easy vacation.

That dream had been ruined by Shannon and Kelly's excited voices, when they entered the front door, having just returned from Kelly's dance class. They'd already been studying tap, apparently today they were starting ballet. Then they'd entered the kitchen, their bright smiles making him believe that he was in trouble. He trusted his gut. Shannon had a shopping bag that she dropped on the bench in front of him while he sipped at his coffee.

Kelly, their beautiful, innocent, perfect daughter. She'd asked him to help her. He'd said yes without even knowing what it was. It didn't even occur to him to say no, what was there that his beautiful five year old daughter could ask him that he'd say no to anyway?

A father/daughter ballet recital, rehearsal's starting the next day. All were to wear tutus and leotards. Then Shannon had directed his attention to the bag in front of him, serving herself a glass of water with a smile. She looked far too entertained by this conversation. His eyes narrowed at her over his coffee. Her smile just widened.

So he opened the bag, and pulled out a black tutu and a grey leotard. At first, he thought that they were Kelly's, but they were not in her current favourite colour of purple, and they were far too big. He must have not looked impressed.

"It's for you Daddy. We start practice tomorrow. The recital is next Friday. I can't wait Daddy! Everyone's Daddies are going to be in it. Even Madison's, though she says her Mommy says that her Daddy will need to wear two leotards cos he's too big. Are you too big for a leotard Daddy?" She sounded so excited, he was going to break her heart if he said no wasn't he?

"Shannon.." He looked at his wife, who was just smiling at him over her glass of water. She shook her head.

"You promised Jethro. You know you do what you have to for family." He sighed, draining the last bit of coffee out of his cup before putting it on the counter. Gibbs knelt down and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"If I don't fit, I'm sure we can find one that does fit." He smiled, standing up and taking her hand.

"Let's see what I'll have to get down pat before this recital of ours." Kelly squealed and his legs suddenly had a five year old wrapped around them. She really did have him wrapped around her little finger. She started chatting a mile a minute about what they had to learn, how many practices they had left and she pulled him to the living room by his hand, already wanting to show him. Gibbs caught his wife's knowing smile as they left the kitchen. Was he really that transparent?

At the recital, on the Friday, he'd have to admit, there was only one girl that could make him willingly wear a leotard and a tutu and perform ballet in front of several Marines and their families. Kelly's blinding smile, as he picked her up for a spin and pose, or whatever they were called, made it well worth every bit of humiliation and even worth all the photos taken.

* * *

**So let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
